A Moment in Time
by Ms Posada
Summary: When Hermione is transported back to the 1500's through an ancient incantation, can she figure out how to reverse the spell to get her back home? What if it all changes...what if she never wants to go back...?
1. A Moment in Time Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I know it has been a long time since I posted anything here, but you know how sometimes real life takes precedence over everything else. Chapter one is quite short, but I will be posting the second chapter at the same time. Please, as always, leave lots of reviews and let me know what you think. I truly think you guys will love this plot and the direction the story is going to take!

Talk soon!

She was in heaven.

At least, what _she_ considered heaven.

Hermione Granger, head of the Dark Artifacts Department, was buried elbow deep in the contents of Severus Snape's personal vault. It took quite a bit of patience and persistence to be allowed access the contents, as the Goblins who owned Gringotts Bank took their patron's privacy very seriously. There also was that time that she, Harry and Ron used a stolen wand to break into the bank, put an Imperius curse on a Goblin to steal Helga Hufflepuff's cup from the Lestrange's vault and damaged the interior of the underground cavern by escaping on a blind dragon.

She couldn't help that these Goblins had long memories.

Hermione looked around her office; there was so much to do! On the floor next to her fireplace were old cauldrons that needed to be cleaned before being donated or destroyed. Under her desk were several private journals that belonged to her former professor; she was reluctant to read those. By the door were several glass jars of exactly what, she really didn't want to know, and was not looking forward to analyzing. In her hands at this moment was a diary of a young witch who had lived in the mid 1500's, ruled at the time by Queen Mary the first, who was also known as Bloody Mary. The young witch whose name Hermione found faded in the cover, Marie DeMarsico, was Snape's ancestor. Hermione found it amusing that this lively, flirty young girl shared the same bloodline as the broody Potions Master.

It was a very interesting read; Marie wrote about the Queen/s impending marriage to Phillip of Spain, which most wizards were very worried about, as they feared he would bring the Inquisition with him. She also wrote how madly in love Queen Mary was already and how merry court was.

"Don't you have a social life, Granger?" The smooth voice came from the front of her office; she didn't even have to look up to give her reply.

"Malfoy, don't you have someone else to harass?" Hermione quipped, suppressing a smile.

Their friendship was what you would call unexpected. After the final battle between Harry and Voldermort, Hermione could not help but have sympathy for the boy that she knew had lost his way. Harry admitted to her the only reason he even made it out of that forest alive was because of Narcissa. Hermione knew there had to be a good person in Draco, under the hatred and fear, after she saw with her own eyes Lucius and his wife tearing the walls of Hogwarts apart looking for their son.

"As a matter of fact, I have several people I would like to harass tonight," he continued in, eyeing the glass jars of mystery with disgust. "You just happen to be the first person on my list"

Hermione couldn't suppress the smile any longer. "I feel honored, Malfoy, I really do," she replied sarcastically.

Draco looked for a place to sit on her desk, but decided it was safest to just stand, as everything looked precariously balanced on top of each other, "What are the big plans for tonight? Dinner in Paris? Dessert in Switzerland? Breakfast in India?"

Hermione snorted, "Actually, I am sorting through the contents of your late Godfather's vault," she replied while stretching her arms, "And he came to possess quite a few interesting items that will unfortunately keep me here a bit late"

"Interesting, eh?" Draco asked, intrigued. "Anything I can try out on my house elves?"

"You're a prat," Hermione retorted, throwing him a mock glare.

"Like I haven't heard that one a million times." He smirked, catching her eyes. Draco had been trying to lure Hermione out from her office for the past few days. He would come in the morning, she would be there. He would leave at night; she would be the last one to leave. If she didn't smell so delicious, he would have thought she slept in her office.

"Let's get out of here, Hermione." Draco smiled, he was beginning to have feelings for her, and it worried him. To him, she was still that untouchable witch, the one that always made the right decisions, no matter the consequence, while he chose to do what was easy.

"Malfoy, I'm really sorry, but I need to get through all this," she gestured around her office, "Stuff."

He frowned, "Its Friday evening, Hermione."

She sighed, "I guess you're right, I have been spending entirely too much time with Snape's belongings." She smirked and looked up at him. "I am starting to become a recluse, next thing you see I'll dye my hair black and become all broody and dark."

"Leave it to you to make Emo cute." Draco laughed, leaving the office. "I will pick you up at your flat in about an hour or so?"

_Cute? Really?_ Hermione wondered silently. "Yes," she replied. "An hour is enough time, I have a few things to finish here and I'll be off."

He was already out the door. "Don't make me have to come here and throw you over my shoulder," he threatened. "Because I will, and take great pleasure in doing so."

Hermione shook her head and smiled to herself. Could she date Draco Malfoy? Of course, there were the rumors of arranged marriages and Merlin knows he was Quibbler fodder, but being the best friend of Harry Potter didn't exactly keep her private life very private at all. She cringed as she remembered the day the Prophet came out with the news that she and Ron had called it quits. They made front page! She could feel the heat of embarrassment creeping up her face as she remembered the headline: "Hermieweasly call it quits"

Hermieweasly.

She absolutely loathed whoever came up with the idea of combining names of famous couples. Of course, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry and even Ron had a field day with it. She shook her head to dispel the embarrassing memory. "_Come on girl, focus_." She needed to get through the rest of the diary before rushing home to freshen up for her dinner with Draco.

As she opened the Marie's diary, a small folded piece of paper fell to her lap. On the front it read. "Where thy heart be, I shall follow." Hermione smiled; it seemed that this young girl had an admirer! Her conscience was smug, _looks like Marie here isn't the only one with an admirer. _She opened the note to read the few lines of Latin that were faded on the paper, and so preoccupied was she with thoughts of Draco Malfoy in her head, Hermione read aloud the ancient incantation.

_Discupio adamo modulus viaticatus _

First came the winds --she felt maybe she was transported to the middle of a typhoon-- and then came the deafening noise. Hermione threw herself to the floor and watched in horror as everything started moving backwards. At first it was slow; she saw Draco coming into her office to arrange their dinner, she saw herself coming that morning, then the leaving the night before. It started speeding up, she tried to yell, scream for help, but her voice was lost in roar of the Ministry of Magic unbuilding itself. She watched helplessly from the floor as previous occupants of her office came and went.

She clutched her knees to her chest and buried her face. The sooner this was over, the sooner she would be able to figure out what exactly she did and what she needed to do to undo it. The wind continued, the noise wouldn't stop, and she didn't know how long she sat there in a state of panic, coiled so tightly she felt she would crack. Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. There was no longer any type of movement going on around her, everything was still. Slightly hyperventilating, Hermione slowly lifted her head to see exactly what happened to her office.


	2. A Moment in Time Chapter 2

**A/N:** Like promised, here is the second chapter. Please review! Lets show them that D/Hr is still strong!

It was dark, and very humid.

_What the hell is going on? What have I done?_ She thought frantically to herself. She stood up and looked around; all she saw was trees. Did she just transport herself into the Forbidden Forest? Hermione did not allow fear to consume her, although, it was trying to break through her defenses. Being lost in an unfamiliar forest was no stranger to her; she spent what was supposed to be her seventh year in Hogwarts on the run from Death Eaters. The difference was then, she had Harry and Ron, now, she was alone. She took a deep breath; there was absolutely nothing to be worried about. England was an island, a small one at that, she would just keep walking until she hit a town or a main road. Thankfully, she had her wand in the inside pocket of her Ministry robes. When dealing with dark artifacts from former or deceased Death Eaters, it was imperative to keep wands very close at all times.

Hermione used the Four Point spell and started walking North, to what she hoped would be civilization. The dark forest was not as foreboding as it first appeared. It was teeming with wildlife; there was nocturnal birds speaking to each other in the canopy above, while rodents and other small animals darted between bushes with hopes of not being eaten. The full moon overhead lit her way perfectly, and the humidity in the air caused the night blooming flowers to envelope her in their musky scent. Hermione sighed dejectedly, it was quite romantic. She thought about her dinner tonight with Draco, and hoped feverishly that he made good on his threat to come get her at work. If he went to both places of work and home and she was not there, he would surely get in contact with Harry or Ginny.

She walked for almost an hour when she first heard the voices, very low and far away, but she was positive the sounds were not from animals of the sleeping forest. Casting a Disillusionment Charm on herself, she crept forward quietly. She couldn't be too careful as there were still people that were sympathetic to the Dark ways, and she was very recognizable. The voices were becoming louder and clearer, and she gave a thought to just going around the voices. What people of good rapport would be gallivanting in the middle of the forest at this hour?

"Charles?" a girl's melodic voice rang out playfully through the trees. "Charles? Where are you?"

Hermione looked around, not wanted to bump into anything that would give her position away. "Charles," the girl called out again, her voice less playful. "This isn't very funny, you know how fearful I am of the dark."

"Darling," the boy named Charles' replied to the girl. "You need to find me."

Hermione observed the girl, and a trickle of fear rolled down her spine. She was dressed in a front-laced half-sleeved gown with bands of red-gold and black brocade and ruffled cuffs that displayed her chemise cuffs beneath. She prayed to every deity imaginable that she was about to intrude on a very realistic costume party.

"Charles, this is childish, I am going back to court." The girl turned and started walking away from Hermione. "The Queen will miss me, you know how she hates when I away from her."

As the young girl started walking away from the place Hermione first spotted her, the boy came from behind a tree, not too far from where she stood, and pinned her to another tree. "The Queen can only dream of doing this." He bent his head down to kiss her. The girl gasped in mock outrage, but soon was returning his kiss. "Please." She turned her head to gasp for air. "We mustn't!"

"You didn't think I brought you out here for a few kisses," he muttered, his face buried in her neck. "We are almost betrothed, married in a few months, we can taste each others passions before then." His face moved down to the swell of her breasts, ripping the delicate silk away from the corset.

"Charles!" The girl shrieked. "You will behave your self this instant!" She started to push him away. "There will be joining of our families, you are a swine!"

His eyes narrowed into slits, "Whore!" he snarled, pushing her to the ground. "Filthy, quay side whore!" She tried to scramble away from him. "You lead me around by the cod piece for months only to deny me now?" Her huge skirt was a hindrance, preventing her from getting up. "Marie, you will give me what I want."

Hermione knew what she had to do; she was not going allow this to happen, not if she could help it. She raised her wand to cast a hex on the predator, but right then, Marie spoke, "You have no idea how sorry you are going to be if you do not walk away right now Charles Devonshire, I will see to it that you will not ever do this to another woman again."

Hermione hesitated, but kept her wand at the ready as he started to walk towards her.

"_REDUCTO!"_ A bright light filled the clearing and momentarily blinded Hermione. When her vision cleared, she saw Charles writhing in agony, holding his privates on the floor a few yards away. Marie was on her feet and she was-- Hermione breath caught in the throat-- she was holding a _wand!_

Marie glared disdainfully at Charles and started to walk away. Hermione, who was momentarily stunned, found her voice. "Please!" she choked out. "Wait"

Marie spun around, skirts swishing, wand at the ready. "Who is there?" she growled into the night. "Show yourself!"

Hermione took off the Disillusionment charm, revealing herself to the astonished witch. "Please, don't be scared!"

Marie was used to seeing people appear out of thin air, but she knew all the wizards that lived in England, and this woman was unfamiliar to her. "Who are you, explain yourself." She gripped her wand harder. "Quickly!"

Hermione didn't have time to feel frightened that a wand was now pointing at her, she was too busy feeling relieved that she found another person like her to help find her way back to the Ministry. "My name is Hermione Granger," she started quickly. "I was working in Ministry of Magic when I came across an old incantation of some kind. I read it aloud in error, and I was transported here. I have been walking for close to an hour in hopes of finding a Muggle with a phone or another wizard with a fireplace so that I can floo myself back home, or to the office."

"How do I know you are not apart of the Inquisition?" Marie asked, her voice was still suspicious, but Hermione noticed that her grip on her wand loosened considerably.

"Ask me anything," she pleaded desperately.

"Name the founders." Marie hesitated, was this a trap?

Hermione felt the relief wash over her. "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They founded the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 10th Century, or so it is believed."

Marie was astounded. When the Inquisition questioned those suspected for witch craft, they were mostly asked if they owned black cats and all other types of nonsense. "You are correct," she stuttered. "But, we do not floo here, in the palace, for fear of being caught." She lowered her wand and stared at Hermione, her suspicion turned to curiosity. "Where are you from? Why are you walking in the forest alone?"

"I was sitting in my office at the Ministry." Hermione started rubbing her temples with frustration. "I was sorting through all the items in Snape's vault, and I was cataloguing a diary I found in there when a piece of parchment fell to my lap. I was so preoccupied with other things, I read the incantation aloud, and here I am!"

"I do not understand. Who is Snape, and why were you going through his personal affairs?" Marie asked, putting her wand in a hidden fold in her skirt.

Hermione's eyebrow went up. "Severus Snape? Potions teach at Hogwarts? Surly you must have had heard of him?"

"I am sorry, I have not. Classes at Hogwarts have been canceled until we know Phillip won't go about burning people at the steak for witch craft," Marie spat, she harbored a great dislike towards the future King.

"Burning?" Hermione breathed, "Who is burning?"

"Were have you been?" Marie asked incredulously. "Queen Mary has been hanging and burning all those poor Protestant people these past months. Quite primitive if you ask me."

Hermione choked back a sob as her hand flew to her mouth. "What year are we in?"

Marie thought it was a very odd question to ask, but figured the girl must have been tired from walking through the forest. "It is the year 1554."

Hermione fought to hold on to her consciousness. "I do not understand-" she stuttered. "I need to sit down." She fell to her knees. "This can not be happening!"

Marie rushed to her side. "I do not know who you are, but it is clear you are one of us. My family and I are one a handful of wizarding families left in London. Come, I will take you to our house and you will explain to me your plight in private."

Marie pulled her want out and apparated to her family's home which was situated on the Thames River. Perfectly situated a short barge ride away from Richmond Palace, they were the envy of most of the nobility who had to sleep in small, cramped rooms within the palace. Marie and her family always had the option of going to their warm, comfortable home. They apparated to Marie's room. It was a cozy place, with a dominating four-poster bed taking up half the room. The walls were a beautiful peach color with gilded panels surrounding the large stained windows.

"Incendio," Marie muttered lowly toward the large fireplace, while helping Hermione to the bed. "I can not stay with you right now, but you will find safety within these walls." Hermione could only look at her with wide, shocked eyes. "I am Lady In Waiting for the Queen, and I also happen to be a favorite, I can not dawdle here. I will return when we set her to bed, we will talk then."

Hermione's only response was to nod. "I will tell the servants to send something to eat." Marie walked over to her large wardrobe and pulled out a long, silk, cream colored nightshirt. "Put this on, and please do not use magic here. The servants are Muggles, and we tire of casting memory charms. 'Tis a dangerous time we live in, and we must be more careful than ever before."

Marie turned to leave when Hermione finally found her voice. "Please," she crocked. "What is your name? How can I thank you?"

She smiled, and two deep dimples appeared on her peachy skin. "My name is Marie DeMarsico. Welcome to my home." She gave a small curtsey and left the room.

Hermione could only stare at the closed door. Marie DeMarsico, the owner of the diary that held the spell that transported Hermione 450 years in the past. She buried her face in her hands, what was she going to do? She didn't know where to start! Thank Merlin she found a magical family that may be able to help her, and there was also Hogwarts. The Headmaster, whoever he was at the time, Hermione couldn't be bothered to try and recall at this moment, should be able to help her. Panic gripped her, what if she could never go back? Would anyone know what happened to her? How would this affect the War that would happen between Harry and Voldermort?

A knock on the door made her yelp in fright, and she half ran across the room. "Who's there?"

"Nancy, my Lady," a soft voice called out from the other side of the heavy oak door. "Lady Marie sent me up with dinner and to help you with your attire."

Hermione opened the door and stepped to the side to allow the young girl in. She was flanked by two other servants that carried the silver trays to the table. "My Lady instructed me to help with your evening attire, do you require a bath?"

Hermione never felt so out of place in her life. She knew the work that went into 15th century bath; the men would bring out a big oaken tub, while having to bring up buckets and buckets of water. After they were done, the maid would literally wash you from head to toe. Being a person that liked to have her personal space respected, Hermione declined a bath, as a simple cleaning spell after they left would do the job perfectly. "I thank you, but I think I will just have my dinner and retire to bed." _There, that should sound like nobility._

"Yes. My Lady, would you require any other services for the remainder of the night?" Nancy asked as she dished out Hermione's dinner.

"No, that will be all, thank you," she replied with a smile. As Nancy left the room, Hermione approached the dinner with trepidation. 15th century foods, according the books she read, were not always the most savory meals.

Bloody hell, was she wrong. There was shepherds pie, packed with a flavorful minced meat, a hard cheese paired with soft, crumbly bread and cold mead to drink. The meal, simple as it was, filled Hermione quickly. She sat back and patted her stomach appreciatively. _That was amazing_, she thought to herself. She quickly changed into the nightshirt that Marie left her and climbed into bed. Too high strung and nervous to sleep, Hermione soon left the bed and started to pace the room, anxious for Marie to return. She didn't have to wait long; an hour after Hermione finished her dinner, there was a small sound of a crack, and Marie appeared in the center of the room.

"Marie!" Hermione exclaimed, relieved that she was finally back. "You are here! Finally!"

She smiled. "You seem to be very lucky, Hermione, the Queen was very tired and retired to her chambers early."

"You need to help me," Hermione started, walking towards to bed. "I need to get back."

Marie strolled behind a decorative changing screen on the far side of the room. "Before we even tackle helping you, I need to know what happened to you." She emerged from behind it, wearing a similar nightgown as Hermione. "I spoke briefly to my mother and father about you, they were quite angry that I brought a stranger in our house, but I assured them you were also a wizard. Unfortunately, they both hold high offices within the chambers, and they will be held there until the morning. My mother is quite anxious to meet you."

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed while Marie climbed to the center. "My name is Hermione Granger. I was born on September 19, 1979."

Marie gasped her hand flying to her heart. "A time traveler? It cannot be! How is that possible?"

Hermione rubbed her temples. "You really will not believe me if I told you."

The younger girl grabbed her wand and cast a silencing spell on the door, then she ran to the windows and closed them as well, and she turned to Hermione. "These are dangerous times, Hermione, we can never be too careful. Now please, tell me what happened?"

Sitting on the bed, facing each other, Hermione sat cross legged hugging a pillow.


	3. A Moment in Time Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here is another update! This chapter is a conversation between Hermione and Marie, so there is not much action going on here. The upcoming chapters are what I am looking forward to and sharing! Please, as always, review! Thanks to my Beta MayLee!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The younger girl grabbed her wand and cast a silence spell on the door. She ran to the windows and closed them as well and turned to Hermione. "These are dangerous times, Hermione. We can never be too careful. Now please, tell me what happened?"

Sitting on the bed, facing each other, Hermione sat cross legged hugging a pillow, "I don't know what I can say. I don't want to be responsible for changing the future in any way." She briefly contemplated leaving a note for Dumbledore to get rid of the child Tom Riddle.

Marie reached out and pat Hermione on the shoulder. "Everything you tell me tonight will not leave this room. We will come up with another story to explain why you are here."

She contemplated, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You are in my house, in my room, on my bed, and in my night clothes." she whispered conspiratorially.

Hermione sighed, "Good point.' She rested her chin on the fluffy pillow and closed her eyes. "In the future, there is a dark wizard, Lord Voldermort. He will turn out to be one of the most evil, most vile things to ever wander this Earth. He separated his soul into seven parts in hopes of attaining immortality. Dark magic, very dark magic. He was half a human, thought himself invincible…until he met Harry Potter." Hermione slid off the bed and started the pace the room. "Harry was only a baby at the time, Voldermort came to his house which was supposed to be protected by a Fidelis Charm, but they were betrayed. He killed Harry's father in cold blood, and continued to Harry and his mother. She died protecting him; the killing curse was reflected on Voldermort."

There was a small gasp from Marie, "So, Voldermort died?"

Hermione paused and smiled ruefully, "If it were only that simple."

"He survived?" Marie exclaimed astonished, "No one, ever, has survived the Killing Curse!"

"It was ancient magic," Hermione explained, "Harry's mother, Lily, protected him with her love; it became a barrier of sorts. That should have killed Voldermort, but, because he split his soul, he was unable to die. Harry ended up having a fragment of Voldermort's soul which allowed him to speak Parseltounge."

Marie hissed, "Monster, he tried to kill a child? For what reason?"

"Prophecy." Hermione smiled, remembering the batty Professor Trelawney, "It was prophesized that a child would be born from parents that were staunch opposers of Voldermort. He tried to get rid of this threat, but it backfired. What basically happened was he spent the next ten years floating in a forest in Romania. He tried to come back many times, but was finally successful using old, very dark magic."

Marie shook her head, "I can not imagine the mayhem that happened!"

"You would not believe. He killed muggles, wizards, and giants, anyone who stood in his way. Harry was destined to stop him; one line of the prophecy was _neither can live while the other survives_. We were on the run for a bit, but the Final Battle happened at Hogwarts." Hermione stopped, tears forming in her eyes, "So many people died, so much of our friends, and family…" she drifted off, thinking of Remus, Tonks and Fred, she let the tears run free down her cheeks.

Marie walked over where Hermione stood and linked arms, "I can see why you were afraid in telling me; I have all right to leave a prophecy of my own to eliminate this Voldermort before he rises to power."

Hermione sighed, "Life would be very different, I will admit, but it is that path we chose to walk that lead us to where we are now. I have a friend, in the future," she cringed, still thinking she sounded like a fool every time she said that word, "named Draco Malfoy. He was a bloody moron in Hogwarts. He always went on and on about his pureblood nonsense. Because I am muggleborn, he always felt he was better than I was. I have another friend, Ronald, who is… or, will be… a pure blood. But because he chose to be friends with muggle-borns, such as myself, Draco saw him as a traitor to pure bloods everywhere.

Marie sniffed, "He sounds like a moron."

Hermione walked back to the bed and climbed in. Marie handed her a cup of mead she chilled using her wand, "I feel that aside from Harry, he suffered the most throughout this war." She paused to allow Marie to join her on the bed. "The Malfoys were known supporters of Voldermort; his father was a Death Eater, which is a henchman or a servant for the Dark Lord. You may understand his upbringing more than anyone."

Marie smiled, "I highly doubt it, seeing howwe don't keep company with Dark Lords."

Hermione laughed, "Not like that! The nobility, if you have noticed, are sometimes very cold towards their children, do you not agree? The boys are shipped out to houses of the higher Marquess and Dukes in hopes of furthering their political future. In hopes of finding a suitable marriage for their daughters, it's all very distant."

Marie nodded in agreement and allowed Hermione to continue, "That is how he was raised, the difference being he was not sent to another house to live. He was always around those who were prejudice and Voldermort only seeded that hate. Once, Harry, Ron and I were captured and were brought to his house for questioning. Harry was a wanted man, Voldermort wanted him dead. His aunt tortured me." Hermione took a deep breath, she refused to let that memory consume her, "She asked Draco to identify me and he refused. He saved my life that night. After the war, he changed."

"Sounds to me like he is an interesting individual." Marie smiled, "But that does not answer how you came to be here, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, abashed, "I have a bad habit of going off topic."

Marie took the now empty glasses of mead and placed them on her night table, "Are you tired, or would you like to continue."

"I am too on edge to go to sleep, but if you would like to sleep, I can sit by the fire with a book." Hermione replied, starting to shimmy off the bed.

"Good Lord, Hermione," Marie exclaimed, "you think with a story like that, I can go to sleep? Please continue!"

She grinned at the younger girl; she was beginning to like her. She would have to question her about her life as a 15th century wizard later. "After the war, the belongings to known Death Eaters, both living and dead became Ministry property. Of course, we did not take their gold, but all other artifacts were inspected with a fine tooth comb. You see, Voldermort used simple objects as a resting place for his torn soul, and some of those items he left with his followers, for safe keeping. Now, we can't outlaw Dark magic, there has to be a balance, but my department at the Ministry is to hopefully ensure that no one person will ever do this to us, as a people, ever again."

Marie was enthralled by this world that will come to exist; she hung on to every word Hermione spoke. The opportunity to speak to someone such as her was a once in a life time experience. "I was in my office, going through the contents of my previous, now deceased Professor Severus Snape. I came across a diary of a young witch living in the 15th century, an ancestor of Severus." Hermione stopped for dramatic effect, "Her name was Marie DeMarsico."

Marie's hand flew to her neck, "My diary? How is that possible?"

Hermione patted the girl's knee, "Apparently, you will get married, have children, and eventually, your dairy will trickle down to him. It was very yellowed and old; a piece of parchment fell out and onto my lap, I stupidly read the incantation aloud and I came to be here, with you."

She shot off the bed and dove head first into her wardrobe, and when she emerged, she was holding a small leather-bound book, "Is that it? Father purchased this for me a fortnight ago."

Hermione inspected the front cover, the name was written in the same manner of the old diary, "Same one."

Marie stared at Hermione in amazement, "Did you read through all of it? Do I get married? How many children do I have? They are not squibs, are they?"

Hermione laughed, "I didn't get to go through all of it, I only got to this part of your life, where Queen Mary is about to marry Philip of Spain."

"I wonder if I write about this encounter on the cover of the diary, maybe you can warn your future self not to read the incantation?"

"No!" Hermione objected, startling Marie, "My presence here can't be known, Marie. I risk changing the future. If I interrupt anything, the consequences might be dire! "

Marie nodded, she made perfect sense, "Alright then, we will meet with my parents tomorrow, and discuss exactly what needs to happen so we can help you get back to your time."

The day started to wear on Hermione, "I think I will turn in for the night, where should I sleep?"

Marie giggled, "Well, with me for tonight." She scooted over, "Tomorrow I will have the servants make up the guest room."

Hermione thanked her and climbed into bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	4. A Moment in Time Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews! Thank you to my wonderful beta Maylee! Guys, seriously, she is the best!! I am going to try and upload at least 2 more Chapters before Christmas, but that depends on how Christmas shopping goes. Can you believe I haven't started yet? cries. Anyway, enjoy, more to come, promise!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Hermione awoke feeling energized. Her bed just felt extra soft this morning and she could not help but snuggle deeper into the pillow. Today she would finally tackle those mystery jars, then the journals, andafter that, Snape's vault would be completed. She opened her eyes, and focused on a beautiful peach colored canopy. **'**_What in the world…?__**',**_ she thought to herself, rubbing the sleep from her eyes**.** Her bed didn't have a canopy!

"Morning, Hermione!" a voice called from across the room, "Breakfast is ready!"

The events of the previous day hit her like a wrecking ball, _Oh no… _

She got up, still energized but disheartened. She was hoping the entire thing was just a dream. "It smells wonderful, Marie." She glanced at the table; there were poached eggs in a white cream sauce, thick slices of pink, juicy ham and bread still warm from the ovens. "It looks even better!"

Marie rose from the chair she sat in, already dressed for the day, "Behind the screen is a tub filled with warm water I enchanted to stay warm, I find the Delavo spell works wonders. In it, I poured some vanilla essence, I hope you don't mind. I laid out a dress for you to wear as well, although it might be too short for you; but that is nothing my mother can't fix."

Hermione was astounded by the girl's ongoing goodwill. "Marie, I don't know how to thank you."

"Your company is enough for me, Hermione!" she exclaimed. "I will leave you to your bath and I shall return in a few to help with your hair."

Hermione grabbed her wand and walked towards the screen as Marie left the room; she stripped from her nightshift and stepped into the warm water. It was filled almost to the brim, so laying in it was not an option. Why would she fill the tub to the top? Shrugging, she muttered the spell lowly, not knowing if the silence charm was off the door. The water started to bubble, then two jets in the shape of snakes raised up on her left and right sides. From the bottom of her feet to the tips of her fingers, the two snakes silently wound their way around her body, over and over again. Never getting any colder, she raised both of her hands over her head and let the jets of water caress her entire body.

Giving herself away to the water, she let her mind wander. The first thing that popped in was Draco. How was he doing? Did he look for her? Did he tell Harry? Did he miss her? After several minutes of deliberation, there was a knock on the door that startled her out of her daydreaming.

"Hermione, dear, do you plan to spend all day in the bath? My parents are positively aching to meet you." She heard the laugher behind Marie's voice.

Hermione stopped the spell and stepped out from the bath, her skin hot and flushed, "I'm so sorry, that spell is amazing."

"My mother invented it." Marie called from the other side of the screen, "It works well when she has no choice but to stay in Richmond Palace, those rooms are dreadfully small."

Dried and enveloped in a drying cloth, Hermione walked to the bed and looked at the dress Marie laid out for her, "Marie," she started, not knowing how to approach the subject, "This dress, it's beautiful…" she paused, "but it's so _pink_!"

Marie threw her a teasing smile, "I figured pink was not your color of choice. I see you in green."

Hermione's head gave a little jump, "Green? Really? My house is Gryffindor, so my colors are red and gold."

"Beh. I'm a Ravenclaw," she stated impetuously, "and I look quite dreadful in blue."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Green it is then?"

Marie squealed in delight, Hermione was like her personal mannequin, "I will go to the storage rooms and pick out a perfect dress to present you in!"

Hermione, still wrapped in the drying cloth, sat and inhaled the still hot breakfast. Everything was so good! The bread was soft and chewy, and the fresh churned butter melted as it touched the steamy insides. Marie was back as Hermione finished. In her hand was a beautiful, peachy colored lawn dress. It had gold stitching along the hem and sleeves, and pearls scattered across the bodice. It was a simple affair, with no farthingales under the skirt. Marie explained later she would experience real 15th century dressing.

She thought she would feel like a downright fool wearing the dress, but looking at herself in Marie's floor length mirror, she couldn't help but think she looked exactly like a daughter of the nobility. Thanks to Marie's skill in cosmetics charms, Hermione's hair fell into soft waves down her back.

"Are you ready?" she asked, slipping her wand into the hidden folds of her dress.

Hermione took a deep breath, she didn't exactly know what she would say to these people, but she was put into worse situations and came out alive. "As ready I will ever be!"

They left the comfort of Marie's room and walked down the short hall to the stairs. Hermione could not help but stare in amazement at the beautiful house. It was small in size, as London real estate; even in the 15th century was the Thames was considered prime real estate. Three stories tall, it was fully operational, with five bedrooms, servant's quarters, an unusually large kitchen with a larder room, breakfast room, dining hall and, of course, a small stable in the back. Marie explained as they walked to the backyard they had a much larger house out in the county where their retainers and other wizards could find a safe haven.

As they walked through the house, Hermione couldn't help but note how tastefully the rooms were decorated. It was very simple touches that made it feel like a real home; the rugs on the floors instead of rushes, light colored, wispy curtains over the widows that complemented the summer season and of course the beautiful paintings of the family in all the rooms. They walked to the back of the house, where they found Marie's parents sitting outside, under the shade of a massive oak tree.

"Mother, Father, this is our visitor, Hermione Granger." Marie said, beaming at her parents.

Hermione didn't know what exactly to do, should she curtsey? Kiss on the cheek? "How do you do?"

Daphne DeMarsico was a striking woman to look at. Hermione guessed she was in her late forties, with jet black hair showing no signs of gray. Her face was smooth and milky white like her daughter, with clear, sharp blue eyes that looked like it missed nothing. Marie's father Adam DeMarsico was a giant of a man, standing close to seven feet tall. Hailing from the country of Morocco, born to a successful merchant wizard and a French witch, his skin was the color of cinnamon with a bright, infectious smile. With deep crows' feet already at his eyes, Hermione could guess that a smile was always on his face.

Adam was the first to rise and kiss Hermione on the cheek, "Well, my dear traveler, we are well! The question of the moment is how you are?"

"Doesn't beat around the bush, this one." Daphne embraced Hermione, gesturing towards her husband. "How are you dear?"

Hermione could see where Marie inherited her kind nature from. "Thanks to your hospitality, I am fed, rested and safe. I couldn't thank you enough."

Daphne laughed. "My dear, our daughter is a wonderful judge of character. She knows what difficult times we face with this impending marriage; she wouldn't put us in needless danger."

Adam gestured for all to sit. "Marie told us your story this morning." Hermione glanced nervously at Marie. "You need not worry of our interference; we will strive to keep things on track and live life normally." He paused to take out a slip of parchment from his doublet. "I contacted Headmaster Florence at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, the school is closed and off limits until the marriage between the Queen and Phillip is finalized."

Hermione was crestfallen. All of her hopes were in Hogwarts. There, she had access to resources that would enable her to get back home! Marie saw Hermione's face fall and hugged her. "There, Hermione, we will find a way to get you home; but in the interim, you will be cared for."

Daphne reached over and patted Hermione's knee. "We do not know how long it might take for Phillip to show his true intentions towards the Protestants of England. Of course, the Wizarding community is keeping a close eye on his Inquisition as well."

"As long as you are here, my dear, we need to come up with a background for you." Adam proposed, "We all hold positions of high rank within the Palace, there is no way we can have an extended visitor without having them not be introduced to the Queen."

"Yes, Father." Marie agreed, "Queen Mary's counselors are quite put out with you, they would like for any reason to accuse you for harboring Protestants."

Daphne poured herself a cup of tea. "I think you will be a cousin to Adam. You are pale, like a proper English lady, but your hair coloring is very similar."

Hermione eyes started to tear with water. "There is no reason for you to treat me like family, and here you are, taking in a complete stranger."

Daphne joined Hermione on the bench, and hugged her as well, "My dear, I believe things happen for a reason. Wizards normally lead very quiet lives, away from the Palace and politics, but here we are waist deep within the highest offices. You were brought to us for another reason, and when that reason presents itself, we will understand."

"Until then, we will live life as it is, full of intrigue and court scandals." Adam smiled, patting her on the head.

They spent the rest of the afternoon creating the _Lady Hermione Granger_, cousin to Adam DeMarsico on his mother's side. After a lifetime of being destined for a monastery, her future took a dramatic change after the death of her parents, leaving her the only beneficiary of her parent's estate. She left her home to live with the DeMarsicos to learn how to properly run an estate, and maybe find a husband.

Hermione blanched at the idea of trying to find a husband, or even the thought ofmen approaching her for marriage. But Adam assured her this was the only way her story would be believable. She was already 27 years old, well over the acceptable marriage age.

"My word!" Daphne exclaimed, "The sun is about to set! We will be due at the Palace at any moment!"

Marie jumped up and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Come, Hermione, we must hurry!"

"What?" She stammered, "Where are we going?"

"To get dressed, of course!" Marie laughed, dragging Hermione through the house.

Hermione dug her heels into the floor. "Wait! I'm not prepared to go yet! I still don't have the details on my supposed home!"

Marie frowned, "No man, or woman for that matter, with good manners will ask you about that. And yes, you _have_ to go tonight. Father is well known on the counsel, and he took a leave of absence to meet you.Everyone will be expecting you."

_Great_. "Alright then, but please note, I feel you all are placing a little too much trust in me!" Hermione worried as they walked up the stairs together.

Marie threw a smirk over her shoulder but said nothing.

As they reached to the top of the stairs they stopped in front a room next door to Marie's room. "This will be yours until you decide to leave." She walked in, lighting the fire as shestrolled to the closet and gestured to the dresses hanging within**.** "These are what you will wear until we get Claude to come. He is the best tailor; he has quite the eye for trends. We are always up to date with the most current fashions!"

Hermione could only shake her head; this family really was one in a million. It was a true blessing that she found the DeMarsicos. "I don't know how I can thank you for all of this."

"What is wealth if you cannot share it?" Marie called from the closet. "I want you to wear this one tonight. It's a very important night. Families from all over Europe will be coming to Richmond Palace to settle in for the wedding."

Hermione gazed at the beautiful green dress with admiration. The gown was made from solid emerald green French silk. The under skirt and bodice was striped with black, silver, and green. Nancy hurried in, clucking like a mother hen. "My Lady will be extremely late if we do not hurry!"

Hermione could only stand perfectly still as her transformation took place. First came the chemis, then the farthingale, which gave the dress its triangular shape. The corset was next, to Hermione's chagrin. Then the bumroll, parlet and kirtle which was the main part of the skirt. The emerald gown went over everything. Split in the middle, it showed, very fashionably the striped kirtle underneath. The entire process took close to a half an hour.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Hermione!" Marie exclaimed as she let herself into the room. "I am proud to call you cousin."

Hermione could not help feel luxurious dressed the way she was. She laughed and spun around, to show Marie the full effect of the dress. "This really is lovely!"

Marie laughed, "Wait until you see all the pomp yet to come!" She sat Hermione down and with a quick charm, fixed her hair so that the soft waves cascaded down her back. "A woman's crowning glory is her hair, and you have _beautiful_ hair."

Hermione couldn't believe the transformation. She looked right out the pages of a history book. "Well, I can't say I'm not extremely fearful, but I have faced worse in my life"

"That's the spirit!" Marie replied excitedly, linking Hermione's arm with her own. "We are going to be the most sought after ladies of the night, I expect."

_Which is exactly what I wanted to avoid__**, **__Hermione thought__**.**_ "I can't wait!" She managed to choke out, trying to emphasize the right amount of excitement.

Adam and Daphne were already in the family barge, waiting for Hermione and their daughter. Seeing the trepidation in Hermione's face, Adam enveloped her small hands within his large, warm ones. "Come now, cousin, they won't bite."

"But a few will want to nibble!" Daphne smirked as they set off towards the Palace.

**A/N:** A few people may or may not know that name, Adam DeMarsico. He is a character taken from Bertrice Small's O'Malley Saga. I love him so much, the perfect husband and father figure, I had to write him in!


	5. A Moment in Time Chapter 5

**A/N:** Happy Holidays everyone! I wanted to upload this before the 25th, but my Beta wanted to make a few changes which I couldn't do till today. Again, your reviews are loved and well appreciated! I will be going away on vacation from Jan 02 – Jan 11. I will _try_ to upload another chapter, but I think my wonderful Beta needs a break LOL. You see, I have OCD (Obsessive Comma Disorder) and she normally has her work cut out for her when she gets my chapters. Have a great vacation to those off from school!

~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hampton Court was a majestic sight to behold. Given to Henry the Eighth by Cardinal Thomas Wolsey in the 1520's after he started to fall from royal favor, he spent seven years and hundreds of thousands of pounds rebuilding the massive palace. Henry made few, albeit large, changes to Hampton Court by adding a Great Hall and the Royal Tennis Courts. Tonight, they moved the dancing outside to the Inner Courtyard while dinner would still be served in the Great Hall with the Queen and her ladies.

Hermione felt her heart hammering in her chest as she was helped from the barge. She looked around in amazement; she was really _here_, in the _past_! When she was cloistered in Marie's room or in the garden with Adam and Daphne, she felt like she was visiting family in the country. Now that she was here, at Hampton Court seeing all the courtiers, servants, page boys and guards, she suddenly felt very overwhelmed.

"The Marquess and Marchioness DeMarsico. The Lady Hermione Granger." They were announced loudly as the family entered the Great Hall, making Hermione's head swim **as **she blinked and tried to remain calm.

"Hermione!" Adam whispered softly as he saw her sway from the corner of his eye. Holding Hermione's elbow, he turned to his daughter. "Marie, please find some wine for Hermione."

Marie nodded and dashed through the crowd to the find the nearest waiter as her parents found a secluded alcove for Hermione to sit in. Marie returned shortly, not with wine, but with a small goblet of amber liquid.

"I don't know what came over me." Hermione breathed, touching her flaming face with her cool fingertips.

Marie handed Hermione the goblet. "Drink it all in one breath."

Doing what she was told, she drained the glass. "Oh good Lord, what was that?" Her throat was on fire, and her eyes were watering.

Adam laughed, "Scotch."

The burning sensation left her throat and hit her stomach like a hot coal. Soon, the warmth spread throughout her entire body. "Thank you."

Daphne noddedand, seeing the color returning to Hermione's face, she signaled for the family to continue into the Hall. They made their way to the back where the Queen sat. Hermione knew it was bad form to stare, but she couldn't help herself. She was just a few yards away from _Bloody Mary_ herself! Heart still jumping in her chest, Adam approached the Queen and bowed low.

"Your Majesty."

"Marquess DeMarsico, my counselors advised me you were absent from your seat today," the Queen replied, glancing quickly at Hermione before her eyes returned to Adam. She liked Adam**-** he was a good Catholic man and he was her eyes and ears in the court.

Adam sighed internally. "My great apologies, your Majesty, my cousin hasjust arrived from the country to stay with my family for an extended time."

"You may present her." She said this with boredom in her voice, but her eyes drank Hermione in.

Adam bowed. "May I present the Lady Hermione Granger of Yorkshire."

"Come forward, Lady Hermione, I would like to see you."

Hermione dipped into a graceful curtsey. "Your Majesty." She kept her eyes glued to the hem of the Queen's dress.

"What brings you to court?" The Queen asked, unhappy at the girl's looks. Surely, there were more beautiful ladies at court, the prime example being the Marchioness Daphne, who was the epitome of grace. There was something very innocent about this woman. The Queen's sharp eyes had noticed when Hermione nearly gave into a faint. _Another husband hunter,_ she thought harshly**.**

Hermione thought she lost her voice, but she summoned the courage. She had faced worse in her time. "Majesty, I have come to learn how to run an estate from my cousin, the Marquess. Due to the sudden and very tragic death of my parents, I am now responsible for our estate and the people that live on it."

"I welcome you to court, Lady Hermione." The Queen replied, dismissing the family. With a final curtsey, they retreated back into the crowd, away from the prying eyes of the Queen.

"You did wonderful Hermione!" Marie exclaimed, catching Hermione in a quick embrace.

Daphne nodded, "Absolutely, and my word, Hermione, you have caught the attention of many-"

"Please!" Hermione begged cutting Daphne off. "I don't think I can handle anymore attention for today!"

Adam laughed, a deep booming laugh, "Ah, lass, I think you are hard of out of luck."

Marie grinned; Hermione threw her a disgruntled grimace. "Come Hermione, this is what court is all about. It's frivolous, all about the music, the dancing," she lowered her voice and whispered wickedly, "the flirting!"

Hermione shook her head, "It looks like I really do not have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"Not really." Marie replied sheepishly.

Very soon after, dinner was served. Having gone to Hogwarts for seven years, Hermione was used to seeing feasts every single day during school. However**,** those meals were prepared by magical creatures in a hidden kitchen deep within Hogwarts. This night, Hermione was floored by the meal that was laid out by the sweat off the cook's back; there were huge bowls of raw oysters, platters of prawns and shrimp boiled in white wine. Whole sea trout broiled and stuffed first with salmon then with smaller fresh water trout and finally with small shell fish were placed at intervals on the tables.

The next course consisted of whole swans, capons in a lemon-ginger sauce, larded ducks, plum golden broiled pigeons, whole baby lambs, sides of half-cooks beef dripping their fat and bloody juices, potted rabbits, small pastes of minced meats, bowls of new lettuces and small green onions in vinegar; silver trenchers of bread and crocks of sweet butter. No one went thirsty, for silver pitchers of wine, both red and white, and earthenware pitchers of ale were placed on all tables and werekept filled.

The last course consisted of shaped jellies in all colors, custards, fruits pies, wheels of sharp cheese, sweet cherries from France and oranges from Spain.

Hermione took sparingly, not having much of an appetite. She sat to Marie's left, and was soon surrounded by young courtiers, both male and female, at the end of the meal. They all wanted to introduce themselves, and a few of the bolder menasked for dances; the females asked who her dress maker was. She was quite the hit.

After everyone had their fill, they all moved outside where a massive tent was set up for dancing. For a while, it was just Marie and Hermione to make merry, as Adam was called by a fellow counsel member and Daphne was needed in the Queen's rooms. Hermione didn't know any of the dances, so she stood back watching Marie dance the _Almans, Tordion _and the _Lavolta_ with great skill, never having to stop for a moment.

Daphne was the first to return to keep Hermione company; she did not like to dance as much as her daughter. Adam, on the other hand, was a different story. He would normally brush off all business and plotting until the next day, when the counsel would meet, but there was another wizarding family that was expected to arrive in England from France tomorrow.

"Mother!" Marie exclaimed. "Did you see me dancing the Lavolta with Tom Henry?" She was very flushed and hot.

"If you were not such a good daughter, I would mistake you for a light skirt." Daphne smiled at her daughter, hitting her softly with the back of her fan.

"That would be a greatly advantageous marriage." Marie suggested slyly, sipping her chilled wine.

"My dear, your father has no intentions of letting you marry just anyone." Her mother replied dryly. "After that debacle with young Charles, we will be more diligent in who we pick for you."

"I still can enjoy the scented oils he gifted me with." Marie laughed, showing Hermione the little glass bottles.

Hermione laughed. "You are quite a scamp, aren't you?" She opened the bottles, sniffing appreciatively.

"You have no idea." Marie threw Hermione a smirk and hurried back to the floor to participate in the Spanish waltz.

Daphne and Hermione left her dancing to go back inside the Great Hall where gambling tables were set up. There were several games going on, from a game played with dice to another one played with cards. That was where they found Adam, quite intoxicated, and winning a small fortune from another member of the counsel.

"Ah, my beautiful wife and lovely cousin!" he boomed, his voice carrying across the hall.

Daphne bent to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Adam, it looks like you just bought all of us new dresses for the wedding!"

He laughed and threw down his last hand much to the chagrin of his partners. Adam walked away from the table with his gold purse dangling very heavy. He turned to Daphne. "My love, we must be retiring soon."

Hermione was thankfulfor this**.** It must have been close to three in the morning, and she was exhausted. "I will get Marie. She is probably still dancing circles around the other girls out there."

She walked across the Great Hall, towards the Inner court; she couldn't wait to be out of the dress and in bed! Hermione was amazed at the stamina the court had; it was a few hours from sunrise, and here they all were, dancing like the night just started. She looked around and saw Marie talking to a group of younger people; walking over, she tapped her 'cousin' on the shoulder.

"Hermione," Marie beamed, "just the person I wanted to see!" She linked her arm with Hermione and introduced her to the group. "This is my cousin, Lady Hermione Granger of Yorkshire. She has come to stay with us for an extended amount of time."

Hermione smiled politely at everyone. She wanted to kill Marie**…** so much for being inconspicuous. "Your mother and Father require your presence. They sent me to fetch you."

"The old people are probably ready to go home!" she replied, rolling her eyes. She waved to her friends as Hermione began to pull her away. "See you all tomorrow!"

Marie met up with her parents and the family was home in a matter of minutes. While in the barge, Adam wastold of a new wizarding family that would be arriving the following day from France. Hermione tried to pay attention, but she was exhausted.

She felt as though she hadjust closed her eyes when someone was shaking her awake**.** "Hermione, we are home."

For a moment, she wished it was Ginny shaking her awake after a girl's night out, but her heart knew better. She carried herself, half dead, to her room where Nancy quickly had her out of her dress and into her nightshift. She didn't know how the nobility did this night after night**­---** it was so exhausting! Drifting off into sleep, she wondered what exactly was happening with Draco and Harry in the future.

The next morning, or rather, afternoon, Hermione awoke refreshed and happy. It was close to noon and breakfast was waiting for her after she finished with her bath. Taking her time, she let the water flow all around her, perfuming her skin with the vanilla oil that Marie gifted her with. She dressed herself in a light green day dress with white flowers creeping upwards from the hem. As she sat to break her fast, Marie let herself in. She was flushed and excited.

"You _positively must_ come with me to the garden!"

Hermione was instantly nervous, "What is it? Has someone come for us?"

Marie laughed, throwing her head back**.** "Nothing of the sort!" She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her from the room. "You have to meet the new wizards from France!"

Hermione dug her heels into the plush carpet, "I don't think that is wise."

Marie was instantly contrite**.** "My apologies, Hermione, I forget the circumstances of your presence. I just feel that you are the sister I never had."

Hermione smiled, feeling the same way. She, too, was an only child. Hermione knew that she should be staying away from all people; she couldn't risk changing the path of anyone because of her presence in the past. **B**ut Marie was **a **dynamic person to be around. "Alright then, let us go."

Marie's face lit up, and Hermione couldn't help but feel sisterly to the young witch. They linked arms and walked towards the back of the house. Adam saw their approach and stood to present them.

"Ah, speak of the devils, here they are." He introduced, waving them into the garden.

The visitors had their backs to the girls; they stood and turned to be introduced. "Lord Damian, Lady Evangeline, young Lord Gabriele. May I present my daughter Marie and my cousin the Lady Hermione Granger."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

Marie urged her forward to make a curtsey, which she did, albeit very stiffly. They probably thought Hermione was daft; and she probably was**.** She _had _to be. Being transported to 15th century England was one thing, but to be in the presence of the Mallenfoia family, the ancestors of Draco, was too much.

Tea and cakes were served, but Hermione couldn't find it in herself to talk. She was just too stunned. Sitting across from them was truly a wondrous thing, if not a bit awkward on her part. Lord Damian was tall like Lucius, but the similarities ended there. Damian's hair was cut short in the French style, his face tanned and very _friendly_. Evangeline had similar qualities--- she had the same long platinum hair, but her skin was bronzed by the sun from the south of France. She, too, had a very warm personality. Gabriele, on the other hand, was the carbon copy of Draco. They had the same white skin, same gray eyes, same height, andsame voice; it was very disturbing. She stole quick glances and more than once they caught her and smiled. Hermione knew they must be wondering why she did not partake in any conversation. It was not like she could explain the reason for her quietness. She could not risk telling them the dark path that lay ahead with their family

The families sat in the cool garden speaking of everything from theology to politics to court life in England**…** every topic was subject for conversation. It was very refreshing to the DeMarsicos to have another wizarding family of status to mix with. The women were able to speak freely of the newest cosmetics spell, and the men were able to debate the use of magic carpets in the East. Throughout all this, Hermione stayed to herself. There was nothing she could add that would not out her position.

Evangeline turned to her. "Hermione; what an odd name." she teased lightly, trying to lure her into the conversation. The poor thing was probably painfully shy.

"Yes, I'm named after a character from a story my parents were fond of." She replied, smiling. She couldn't exactly tell them her name came from a playwright who was not even born yet. "What brings you to England?"

Damian placed his cup and saucer on the small table and leaned back. "This wedding, of course. There are quite a bit of wizarding nobility in the courts in France who are very worried that Philip's overzealous behavior toward _heretics_ will spread over to us."

Adam raised his eyebrow. "What happened to discretion? I thought only one wizarding family was allowed at court?"

"The luxuries of court are too good to pass up for some people." Damian replied, smirking. "I know quite a few _Lords_ who made it to their position by casting charms on Counsel Members."

"But isn't that illegal?" Hermione interrupted. "To take away a person's free will?"

"Morally, yes, it is wrong." Gabriele answered for the first time since being introduced. He, too, was very quiet. "But as some wizards think by infiltrating the counsel, wizards as a people might be able to live freely in the open."

Hermione made eye contact with Gabriele before breaking it to sip her tea. "It will never happen."

"Are you a seer?" he replied, laughing lightly, "You have seen the future?"

Adam, Daphne and Marie went totally still; Hermione knew her face must have been turning three shades of red. She smiled tightly and looked down to her folded hands resting in her lap. "Something like that."

Before Gabriele could inquire further, Adam cleared his throat loudly and changed the topic to the festivities that were planned for the night. The entire court went hunting with the Queen and the rest of her ladies; the afternoon had grown late and they were probably back by now.

Gabriele couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione. There was something she was hiding, something she was holding back, and he couldn't figure out what. He knew she was extremely educated, judging by the way she presented herself and her manner of speech. When she first saw him, he saw the shock plastered across her face. She recognized him, which was impossible as this was the first time he set foot on English soil. Then came her comment about the blending of muggles and wizards she seemed so sure of. Maybe she was a seer.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Marie and Hermione rose from their seats to leave the garden. He was only able to catch the tail end of their goodbye.

"Hermione is not familiar with the dances of the court; we will be in the parlor, if you have any need of us." Marie excused herself and Hermione. They both dipped a small curtsey and left the garden.

Gabriele wished he hadn't lost his voice or he would have offered to play the harpsichord or piano while they practiced.

The family rented a beautiful townhouse not too far from the DeMarsicos, just up the Thames. Adam generously lent the family's barge, getting them there in less than ten minutes. They made their way throughout the house, liking the English style of architecture very much.

"Marie is a very nice young lady, do you not agree, wife?" Damian directed the question to Evangeline, as the family walked up the large staircase.

"Don't start that again." Gabriele grumbled, slowing his pace. He did not want to get into that conversation again.

"I think she is very beautiful, well spoken and seems to be a very talented witch." She replied, completely ignoring her son's comment.

Damian stopped and turned to his son, "I think you should get to know her, Gabriele."

"No. Thank you." He replied sourly. He thought she really was a nice looking witch, probably a great person, but there was not a moment where he felt drawn to her.

Evangeline sighed. When was this boy going to settle down already? "Gabriele, you are nearing your thirtieth year, you must settle down with a nice witch!"

"Mother, I am twenty eight years old; father didn't marry until he was thirty five!" He turned on his heel and walked back down the stairs. He didn't really care to see his room. He left the house and walked to the street. He couldn't wait to get his horses stabled here. He could tell from now that this was going to be a long stay in England.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you enjoyed, if you have any questions, feel free to message me! Pretty please, the best gift you could give me this holiday are REVIEWS!!!


	6. A Moment in Time Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait between updates. Things have been crazy at work! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and there will be more to come. Please, if any of the D/Hr communities are still active, spread the word! All the ones I used to have booked marked are gone :-(  
Anyway, moving on...I would like to thank all my reviewers! Please keep them coming...nothing shows appriciation quite like a review! **

*******************************************************************************************************

"He likes you." Marie teased, while teaching Hermione the steps to the Lavolta, which was quite difficult for her, Marie was not used to leading.

"Who are you talking about?" she replied, struggling to remember the steps, jumps and beats.

Marie corrected her steps with a little tut, "Gabriele of course, he is mad for you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You are quite the gossip, young lady. We barely spoke a few sentences to each other, how do you get madly in love from that?"

Marie grinned wickedly, "You better claim him quickly, lest be another mama at court who will scoop him up for their 'ikle daughter."

Hermione laughed, almost tripping over Marie's dress, "You can have him. As soon as Hogwarts is reopened, I will be spending most of my time there, trying to get back to my own time."

Marie sobered up at once, "Is it terribly wrong of me to say I hope it takes you a long time?" She did not want Hermione to leave, not for now.

"Under normal circumstances, yes," She replied, patting Marie's shoulder, "but I can understand why."

Marie was subdued for the rest of the lesson, not wanting to talk about Hermione's eventual departure. After only a few hours, Hermione felt confident that she knew the dance.

Adam and Daphne joined them after the Mallenfoia family retired to their own establishment to ready themselves to be presented to the Queen; she was extremely happy to practice with a male partner that could actually lift her instead of pretending to jump. There were a few dances that she needed to learn, but those would come tomorrow.

Marie glanced at the large oak grandfather clock, "We must be getting ready for court!"

Hermione groaned internally, was this all nobility did? Hunt, eat and dance? "Would it be terrible of me to ask not to go?"

Daphne felt sorry for her, she was being thrown into this new life and was expected to play the part without complaint. "I am so sorry my dear, but we are expected as a family to present the Mallenfoias to court."

Marie's eyes brightened at once, "Will Gabriele be in attendance as well?"

"You like him then, poppet?" Adam asked, grimacing. He hated to talk of marriage; he was not ready to loose his little girl to France, for that was where she would have to live if she married Gabriele.

She ran and gave her father a hug, "Not for me father, for Hermione."

"You are insane." Hermione stuttered, embarrassed, "And I told you a million times, I cannot be too noticeable here and that counts as being noticeable!"

Marie laughed and ran back to hug Hermione who dodged and ran up the stairs into her room. It was amazing how she could never stay angry with Marie, her personality was so pure, and Hermione knew that there was never any malice behind her thoughts or words.

Nancy was waiting in the room for Hermione; her bath as set and clothes already laid out for the night. It only took her about forty five minutes to be cleaned, dressed and ready to leave. She left her room and knocked on Marie's door only to find that she was still getting ready. Not wanting to disturb the family, Hermione went to river where the family's barge was tied to wait.

"Fancy meeting you out here." She heard from someone approaching from the house.

Hermione turned to find Gabriele walking towards her, dressed devastatingly handsome in the French fashion. "My family tends to take a little longer than I do when it comes to getting ready."

Gabriele debated coming out here to talk to her. His family took their coach to the DeMarsico's house to join them in the barge to Hampton Court. His parents were currently taking refreshments in the parlor when he noticed the lone, ghostly figure standing outside the house.

"You look very beautiful tonight; that color suits you well." He complimented, appreciating the fine cut and detail of her gown. It was a beautiful scarlet color, with a gold underskirt. It was basically strapless save for the whispy sleeves that brushed her shoulders.

Hermione turned to him, "You don't look too bad yourself, Gabriele." It was amazing how he looked like Draco…his voice, his body, his eyes; Merlin those eyes.

He threw her a grin, she was a very forward female, but not in the manner he was accustomed to. He was more used to type of behavior one would find at a whore house. Everything about him and his family screamed wealth, it didn't help that he was very, very pleasing to the eye. Mothers, daughters, even the Queen's Ladies all had their sights on him for marriage or a little dally in a dark room. The French court was lascivious.

"How do you like the house, does it please you?" Hermione asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Oh yes, it is quite nice. Not as big as our château back home, but it does quite nicely. I have heard horrible stories about the accommodations in the Palace." He replied, looking up the river towards the palace.

Hermione stepped closer to him, "I've never had the _privilege_ of staying at the palace, thank heavens cousin Adam has this house."

"Quite." He agreed. "Apparating does me no good; I really don't think I remember how to do it. There is always someone around, someone watching."

"I'm sure someone is always watching you." Hermione murmured.

"I can say the same to you, Lady Hermione. " He whispered low, turning to face her.

_Was he flirting?_ "I am new to court, no one notices me. Marie is the star of this family." She looked up, smiling into his handsome face.

As he was about to reply, the families came walking out to where they were standing, ready to ride the barge to the palace. Marie flashed Hermione a knowing smirk and pulled her in first.

"What was that about?" Marie whispered excitedly, "What were you talking about?"

Hermione willed herself not to blush, "The weather, silly girl, now hush!"

Marie pressed her lips, but said no more. The rest of the families loaded into the barge and they left for another night of eating, dancing and gossip.

*******

Gabriele was in her own personal little hell. This English court was no better than the French Court. The Queen was cordial to their family, as the Spanish was no friends with France, but everything was going rather smoothly. Until now.

He was surrounded by several of the Queen's maids in waiting, all hinting very heavily how much they loved all the songs. He was not interested in the least to start any liaisons while he was here, but they were making it very hard. His father and Adam were locked behind closed doors with other members of the counsel speaking of the French treaties. His mother was pulled by Daphne into the Queens rooms for a tour, leaving him quite alone.

"Gabriele, tell me, do you have any cousins?" a little blond, buxom girl no older than maybe 15 or 16 asked, batting her eyes.

He smiled tightly, "Quite a few."

"Are they as handsome as you?" Another girl, with dirty blond hair asked, smirking at him.

"They only wish." He replied, wishing he could apparate back to his room in the townhouse up the river.

"Gabriele." The little blond one caressed his name over her tongue, like she would eat him up. He closed his eyes, wishing to Merlin he could apparate from this forsaken place.

Hermione spotted him from across the room, surrounded by several females, looking very uneasy. _Poor boy_, she laughed to herself. She walked over to group, not feeling as anxious as she did the previous night. She held out her hand to be taken, "Gabriele, you promised me this dance."

Immediately, all eyes, unfriendly and pea green with envy turned to Hermione at the same time. The only ones she was focused on, however, was the pair that were extremely relieved.

"How could I forget?" he grinned at her, he held her by the waist and led her to the dance floor.

"You owe me." Hermione laughed. She let him suffer until the Lavolta started playing; she wanted to try her new dancing skills.

"A boon I will make good on, all you need to do it ask." He replied, lifting her high off the ground.

Hermione could not help but have a wonderful time. Unfortunately, the only dance she knew was the Lavolta; as soon as it ended, Gabriele led her off the dance floor. He noticed she was quite flushed and pink from dancing. "Go through that door, I will meet you there with some ale."

Hermione followed his directions which lead her into one of the many gardens at Hampton Court. There were many young people about, walking, flirting, and some even disappearing between the high bushes for a quick snogging session.

"France has some beautiful gardens, but I have never seen such perfect roses than I have here in England." Gabriele said while approaching her with two glasses of cold ale.

"The rose is what the house of Tudor is all about." Hermione replied, taking the glass and raising it to her lips.

Gabriele led her to a large stone bench, not too far from the entrance to the Hall; he did not want anyone to think he was trying to take advantage of a Lady his first night at court. "Tell me about your life before coming to live with Adam; he told me of the tragic death of your parents, I am truly sorry."

Hermione chocked on her ale, "Well," she coughed, and he handed her a handkerchief, "there really is not much to say, I was destined to be a bride of God, but He had other plans for me."

"Were you disappointed?" he asked regretfully, "I know that calling is a strong one."

Hermione wanted to laugh, _if he only knew_! "Oh, well, to be quite honest, I was very relieved; monastery life really was not for me."

"So you see yourself getting married?" he asked his voice very low; he was concentrating very hard on refolding the handkerchief.

Her breath caught in her throat, "I…" she didn't know how to continue. Yes, she wanted to have a relationship, but with his great, great, great…great grandson! "I do see myself getting married, but not soon."

He looked up, confused, "Adam spoke of your age, I mean no offense, but are you not past the appropriate marriage age?"

Hermione pressed her lips, and at once, he was contrite, "I am sorry, that is no business of mine."

"It is alright." She replied, frustrated that she couldn't explain fully why 27 years old was still a bit early for a modern English woman to get married.

"Hermione? Gabriele?" Marie voice carried over from the entrance to the hall, "What are you naughty children up to?"

Hermione and Gabriele both turned to find Marie, flanked by a few of the Queen's maids, approaching them. She heard Gabriele groan and her lips tugged up in a smile.

"Getting some fresh air, _young_ cousin." Hermione answered, putting emphasis on Marie's age. She smiled and crinkled her nose at Hermione.

Marie turned to Gabriele, "I was actually looking for you, one of the Queens new maids is from France, and she swore she knew you." Rolling her eyes, she pulled the girl forward, "This is Claire deBeumont."

Hermione heard his exasperated sigh, she was sure this was going to he interesting. Claire was a short, plump girl, maybe 24 or 25 years old. She had a long, aquiline nose, pale blue eyes, and hair so blonde, it was almost white. She would have been a beautiful girl had it not been for those eyes, Hermione could see the menace behind them, it was shocking.

"Gabriele, it has been too long." She drawled knowingly, dipping into a deep curtsy displaying her ample breasts for all to see.

"Not long enough, I would imagine." Gabriele replied tightly, "What brings you to England?"

"This wedding, of course!" she left the group of girls, and wound her arm with his, "I can explain better in private. How are the Lord and Lady Mallenfoia these days?"

Marie and Hermione were floored by the girl's audacity. Marie thought this new chit to the Queen's rooms was merely boasting on her acquaintance of the new comer to court. All the Ladies, including some of their mamas were positively panting with lust for the young Lord Mallenfoia. Marie was the only one that decided to call her out on her talks; the girl was beginning to annoy her and Daphne, who was in charge of the Ladies.

Gabriele sneered at her and loosened her grip on his arm; he turned to Hermione, "I promised you this dance, did I not?"

She barely was able to nod in agreement before he grabbed her hand and stalked across the garden back into the hall. Instead of going to the dance floor, the kept walking towards the room where the gaming tables were set up. They found an empty chess table, "Do you play?"

She looked around and found them to be secluded, "As long as it's not wizarding chess" she murmured.

The tension broke from his face and he was able to laugh, but it didn't extend to his eyes, "Thank you."

Hermione shook her head and just smiled, "What was that about?"

"We were once betrothed to be married, before my father became a _Duc_, she broke the engagement and married an elderly land owner, he was dead before their first year of marriage. It caused a scandal at court, and made me and my family the center of embarrassment." He growled.

"Is she a witch?" Hermione asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes." He replied, setting up the chess table, "Her family is quite old, but very poor. As you know, it is, well, uncouth to use our..." he paused a looked around, it was very dangerous for them to speaking of this subject in the open. "…abilities to further ourselves. Alliances, marriages and war are what make a family noble. Her mother cast a charm on a senior member of the counsel and her father was given the title of Baron."

Hermione crinkled her nose, "That really is rather boorish."

"My father served France in three campaigns; he earned his title by the sweat of his brow." Gabriele hissed, very irritated. "Then here comes this upstart, casting charms, putting us all in danger for her to make a _better_ marriage for her daughter."

Hermione nodded, understanding. The deBeumonts broke the betrothal before the Mallenfoias received the titled of Dukedom. She reached out and patted his hand, "You must not dwell on these things, come, let us play."

Gabriele closed his eyes and let out a long breath, trying to let go of his annoyance, he looked up and smiled, "Yes. Lets'."

From the far corner of the hall, Claire sneered and stalked off to her rooms. That plain little sparrow better not think to dig her little talons into her future husband.

A few hours past before Marie and Evangeline came into the game room looking for Hermione. They found her, along with Gabriele immersed into a game of chess. Both were very quiet and concentrating very hard, so much so, neither heard when the women approached.

Marie whispered to Evangeline, none too quietly, "My word, how positively boring!"

"Come now, Chess is mentally stimulating." Evangeline replied in a faux whisper.

"They are meant for each other." Marie grinned, eliciting a glare from Hermione and an eye roll from Gabriele. "Checkmate."

Hermione gasped in outrage, she was only one move away from winning!

Gabriele was hard pressed to not smile. They had been playing this game for the better part of two hours, and she was playing for keeps. He never played against such an opponent, but that momentary distraction caused her the game.

"Oh Hermione, I apologize." Marie went over and rested her hands on Hermione's shoulder, "I did not know you were playing a serious game."

Hermione sighed, "It was only a game." Then as an afterthought, "Even so, I require a rematch."

Evangeline laughed, her voice ringing throughout the quiet hall, "La! I think you have found your match, son."

_I think you are correct in that assumption, mother._ "I am your most humble servant, Lady Hermione." Gabriele replied, bowing his head in her direction.

They both rose from the tables and met with Damian. He told them that both Adam and Daphne were called to their offices and would be spending the night within the palace. Also, the girls were to join the court for the hunt tomorrow morning.

"Hunting?" Hermione choked out. "I can't ride a horse!"

Damian raised his eyebrows, "I would imagine you could, coming from Yorkshire, where the finest horseflesh are raised."

Hermione was lost for words; she momentarily forgot who she was, and could not think of a plausible excuse. "Well…" she stuttered, "I-"

Marie glanced and Hermione, seeing the panic there she cut Hermione off, "Hermione spent the most of adult life behind convent walls, there really was not a need to learn."

She could only throw a thankful look to Marie; she was such a horrible liar. Gabriele took in the quick exchange with interest, _what was Hermione hiding_?

The group went to the barge and both families were taken to their respective houses. Evangeline promised to call on Marie at the noon hour that all can go to the Palace together.

As Hermione started to undress herself, Marie came to her room, "You do really make quite a nice couple."

"I think your head is as hard at granite, I told you-"

"I know, I know." Marie sighed exasperatedly, "You are leaving, we _know_!"

Hermione frowned, "I'm sorry if I disappointed you in any way, but I cannot bear for you to have high expectations of me."

Marie walked over and helped untie the laces of her corset, "There isn't anything to apologize for Hermione, I am just being very selfish."

She turned around, facing Marie and hugged her, "I have come to enjoy the company of you and your family, but Marie, please understand that I do not belong here. I have a home, with friends, and family that miss me." Marie blinked back her tears, "Yes, I'm sorry. Consider this the last time I harass you regarding Gabriele."

Hermione smiled, tugging at Marie's curly locks, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Marie's eyes widened, the tears and frown were gone and was quickly replaced by a huge grin. She took her wand out from her robe pocket and Hermione was instantly out of her gown and into her nightshift. Marie half dove to Hermione's bed and looked at her expectantly.

Hermione could only shake her head, "First, who was that Claire deBeumont chit?"

"Oh _her_." Marie spat, her mouth turning down to slight sneer, "She is from a magical family from the gutters of France."

"There is a history between Gabriele and her." Hermione replied, it was not a question.

Marie shrugged, "Mother said her family broke the engagement between Claire and Gabriele as a better offer came along. The joke was quite on them, not a few months later, Lord Damian was rewarded the title of _Duc_."

Hermione nodded, "Gabriele explained that, how tacky, it shows how baseborn they are."

Marie was positively humming with impatience, "Forget her! Tell me your secret!"

She laughed and climbed into the bed, purposely taking her time. When she was settled in, Marie turned to face her, "Remember that story I told you when that first night?"

Marie frowned, there was a lot of information Hermione relayed to her, "What part?"

"About my friend, Draco?" Hermione replied, fixing the pillows behind her back. "Oh!" Marie remembered, "The moron!"

She laughed, "Yes, the moron. Well, that moron is the descendant of Gabriele!"

"You lie!" Marie exclaimed, she didn't expect that!

"That's not it. The night I came to be here, Draco and I were going to go on a date together."

"I am confused, what is a date?" Marie was a bit disappointed; this wasn't very scandalous at all.

"I'm sorry; a date is when two people go to an outside eating establishment for dinner. It does not have to be dinner. A date can consist of anything, as long as the two are sharing in the same activity."

"Alone?" Marie asked, "Without an escort?"

"Yes, without an escort." Hermione giggled, "You have to keep in mind, women from my time, and women from here are two different creatures. The changes to society are drastic in comparison to now."

Marie was intrigued, "How so?"

"It is too much to compare, Marie. Women are independent. Some of us don't get married and have children well into their 30's. Some women decide to have a child out of wedlock. It's a lot."

Marie was shocked, "Women _choose_ to have the stain of a bastard on their child?"

Hermione sighed, "Marie, times changed. You should now worry about it. You are young enough to live and experience England's Golden Age, do not worry about the future."

"This is not England's Golden Age, Hermione. This is a time of religious upheaval. Old King Henry, God Bless his soul, really did a number on the muggles." Marie disagreed. When Henry the Eigth broke away from the church and became the Supreme Head in Earth of the Church of England, Queen Katherine's marriage became invalid and Princess Mary was declared a bastard. Now that Mary was Queen, and Catholicism was the country's religion; the Queen had poor Protestant priests hanging from the rafters of Abbeys.

Hermione knew she said too much. England's Golden Age was lived under the reign of Queen Elizabeth, Mary's younger sister. She knew she must be very, very careful as to what she said.

"But let us talk of Draco, did you fancy him?" Marie asked jumping topics to which Hermione was very grateful.

Would she describe as fancy? "Yes, I did fancy him. I believe he fancies me as well."

Marie glanced at her from the corner of her eye, "How peculiar that his ancestor would fancy you as well, it is almost as you were meant to be."

Hermione laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes, "Peculiar indeed."

"Maybe you should tell him." Marie said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

Hermione kept her eyes closed, but answered her, "Tell him what, exactly."

"The truth. How you came to be here. He does fancy you, Hermione, and I do not know about men in your time, but he will court you."

"Court me?" Hermione sighed; it was not a bad idea, but she needed to stay realistic. "I will tell Adam to tell his father I am unavailable for marriage or courting of any kind."

Marie shook her head, "I do not know why you are fighting this attraction, Hermione." She moved from off the bed, agitated, "I understand you eventually will go back to where you are from, but I don't see a reason to shun him."

Hermione heard the door quietly shut as Marie left her bedroom; she sighed and turned over to lie on her stomach. Why were things getting so complicated? Her main goal was to keep her head above water here until Hogwarts reopened and she could start her research as to how to get back to her own time. Her feeling for Draco was starting to surface, but towards Gabriele which was very dangerous. What if she popped back to the future? Then what?


	7. A Moment in Time Chapter 7

**A/N: Its been a few months! I hope you guys had a great summer and I wish you the best in school! Please, please, please review!  
**************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Hermione was exhausted. She hardly got any sleep, and Nancy was already poking her out of bed to get ready for the hunt. After a quick bath and breakfast, she dressed in a riding outfit. Hermione did not know how to describe it, it was not really a gown, and it was not a typical day dress she would wear. The top was a white long sleeved man's shirt under a deep green vest, both fitted to Hermione's slender frame. The skirt was long and made of light wool; it too was a very beautiful green color. On her feet were soft leather boots that came up to the ankle. Her hair fell in long waves to the center of her back.

Marie came in with a similar outfit; hers being a light brown and cream color, in her hands was a pretty hat with a small falcon feather, "This will compliment your outfit perfectly!"

Hermione looked at her and hugged her, "I'm sorry for last night, you can't imagine how hard this is on me."

"I should be the one apologizing Hermione; I am forcing you to live a life that is not yours. It is not fair to you" Marie replied, returning her hug tightly.

"Thank you." She choked, almost starting to cry.

Marie fixed the hat on Hermione's head and they were off to the barge, where the Mallenfoias were already waiting.

As they approached the barge, she couldn't help but getting butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing Gabriele again. "Good day, Lords and Ladies." Hermione grinned while being helped into her seat.

Evangeline smiled, "Good day, Hermione, you look like the Goddess Diana ready for the hunt!"

Hermione blushed, "It is a pity then I do not ride like her."

"Fear not Goddess, your servant is ever at your side." Gabriele announced gallantly, mock bowing from his seated position.

She laughed and caught Evangeline's eyes over Gabriele's head; the older woman gave her a very knowing look before turning to speak to her husband.

"You really do not need to." Hermione said turning to him, "This is your first English hunt, you should enjoy it!"

He winked at her, "A hunt in France, a hunt in England, it is bound to be the same."

A small smile tugged at Hermione's mouth as she turned from him, she was looking forward very much to spending more time alone with him.

As they arrived to Hampton Palace, the Queen was already on her horse; a gentle but strong gelding that would have no problem keeping pace with the hunt. The dogs were already released, anxious and hyper, ready for the hunt. Adam and Daphne were both in the stables waiting with borrowed horses for the Mallenfoias. The DeMarsicos kept their own horses in the Palace stables.

Hermione stared at the large animal and thought she wouldn't have to worry about getting home; she would surely be dead before the day was done.

Seeing the trepidation in her face, Marie hopped of her horse and approached her, "It will take a bit of practice, but Gabriele and I will keep you company until you are comfortable."

_Sure._

Hermione could only nod; she was afraid the biting sarcasm would be apparent in her voice. It took her four times, but she finally did not slide off when Adam placed her on the horse. She didn't have much time to find a comfortable position as the hunt had already started, and she felt horrible for keeping both families back.

As they rode deeper into the forest surrounding the Palace; Hermione and Gabriele fell farther and farther behind until the hunt was no where to be seen. True to his word, he kept her company, not because he was truly afraid she would hurt herself trying to ride the animal, but he liked spending time with her.

"I am sorry to keep you back, Gabriele." Hermione said sheepishly.

Gabriele rolled his eyes, "I am you ever willing servant, remember?"

She took her gloves and swatted his shoulder with it, "Thank you. I don't think I would have made it this far without help." And it was quite true, she slid off twice more and the horse also went into a canter sending Hermione into state panic.

He smiled at her, "You can thank me by telling me the _real_ reason as to why you can not ride a horse."

Hermione's heart stopped, "I-" she paused, "I told you, I spent most of my time in a monastery, the need for horses were minimum.

Gabriele was not fooled, but he kept his questions light, "Which monastery?"

Hermione threw him a disarming smile, "Why do you need to know, checking up on me?"

"I would like to send a few of my cousins there, they are quite a handful." He replied, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She looked calm, but the blush creeping up her neck was a telltale sign she was hiding something.

Hermione didn't know how to reply. "Saint Mary the Immaculate." There _had_ to be a monastery dedicated to the Virgin Mother, if not in Yorkshire then in the surrounding area.

Gabriele raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing. He did not want to push.

They spend the rest of the afternoon trying to catch up to the hunt. When they finally did she saw that the dogs took down a large stag and a small boar. They ate a light lunch consisting of cold chicken, bread, apples, a hard round wheel of cheese and a light ale to wash it all down. Hermione was a bit put out that the court was heading back to the palace almost immediately after she caught up to them.

"I must ride a little fast this time, else I find myself lost in these woods when the sun goes down." Hermione said to Adam as he helped her into the saddle.

"You need not to worry; the procession back will be slower." He patted her knee and went to help his wife and daughter into their saddles.

Adam was right, the procession was slower, but Hermione still managed to fall behind, barely able to keep sight of the court. This time, Marie and Gabriele kept her company, to which she felt horrible.

"You know," Hermione started annoyed at herself, "I can take care of myself; you all don't need to babysit me."

Gabriele threw a quick smile to Marie, "We don't mind, it gives me plenty time to get acquainted with the English forests."

"And Bessie here needs a rest from all the galloping she did." Marie cooed, patting the horse's neck.

They went along for about an hour, talking and laughing, trading stories and adventures. Gabriele tried to bring Hermione into the conversation a few times, but Marie waved him off, citing her life in a monastery wouldn't be very interesting at all. To an outsider, the comment would have been considered very rude, but Hermione welcomed it.

"Gabriele!" A nasal voice called from behind them. "Fancy meeting you out here, so far from the precession!"

Hermione turned in her saddle to see who was approaching them; she was sure they were the group that was most behind the court. She saw Gabriele's jaw clench and Marie's lips press into a frown.

"Yes." He sniped. "Quite unfortunate."

"Now, young Lord Mallenfoia, that is no way to speak to a lady." Her male companion drawled.

Marie went pale, "Charles?" What was he doing with that harlot? And so far behind the court?

Gabriele's mouth curled into a most spectacular sneer, Hermione thought Draco would have been proud. "You dare to speak directly to me?"

Charles stiffened considerably. He was right; Gabriele was above his station, a son of a Duke.

"Gabriele." Claire waved him off, "I knew you when you and your family were _nobodies_. Don't get posh on me now."

"Claire, you were supposed to be with the Queen today, why are you not at her side?" Marie demanded.

"She dismissed me." She replied haughtily. "Besides, Charles here wanted to show me a most beautiful meadow, it was quite romantic."

"I'm sure that was not the only thing he wanted to show you." Marie growled.

Charles stared at her disdainfully, "Be silent...little virgin."

Hermione saw the dark look coming over Marie's features, "Gabriele, Marie, please let us go, we are far behind as it is."

"And who are you?" Claire demanded, turning her horse to face Hermione, "You were the little chit I saw dancing with Gabriele last night. What business do you have with him?"

Marie gasped at Claire's horrible behavior, "You are lucky there is a muggle among us, Claire, lest I would have you on your backside for your impertinence!"

Claire pulled her lips back, baring her teeth, "I would like to see you try, _little virgin_."

Hermione saw Marie's hand going for her wand and panicked, "This is enough!" she shouted, startling her horse, "You two are being extremely childish, and I will report both of you to the Queen if you continue to harass us for the duration of the ride."

Claire sneered at Hermione while Charles stared daggers at Gabriele. "You will leave, _now._" Marie ordered the pair, her hand still lingering over the hidden pocket where her wand was housed, "and be sure Madame, my mother will hear about this."

With a final glare, they rode off leaving Marie's face an unpleasant mottled color, "Those two are nothing but trouble; mark my words."

The trio made their way back to the stables in silence. Marie was stewing with anger caused by that little upstart trollop. She cared not for Charles a whit, but the disrespect was too much to handle. Hermione was worried Marie would do something unpredictable; she didn't want the young girl to make rash decisions based on emotions.

"If you two will excuse me, I must be seeing my mother." Marie grunted as she jumped off her saddle as soon as the stableboy had a hold of the horse's reigns. Without a backward glance, she left Hermione and Gabriele in the stables.

"Marie is quite," Gabriele searched for the correct word that would not be offensive, "spirited."

Hermione grinned as he helped her down from the horse, "Spirited would be an understatement."

They left the stables and walked across one of the great lawns to the gardens. The sun was starting to set, casting the entire palace in a warm glow. "May I ask you a question, Hermione?"

She gulped; Gabriele had a habit of asking the wrong type of questions. "You just did."

Caught off guard he wrinkled is brows, "I suppose I did, didn't I?"

Hermione laughed loudly, his puzzled expression was very endearing. It was like watching Draco being confused by something, which was rare. "It was a joke!"

He smiled, his lips stretching over perfect white teeth. Hermione thought vaguely in the back of her mind how her parents would love to examine his mouth. "May I call on you?"

She blinked, "Excuse me?"

Gabriele was instantly contrite, "My apologies, I am sorry. I shouldn't have been so bold as to ask you a question such as that. I am sure you have a marriage well arranged for you. You are a prime candidate for these English swans."

The word _marriage_ snapped Hermione out of it, "Marriage? I'm not getting married!"

"The buzz around court is that you came looking for a match." Gabriele replied, relieved she was not engaged to anyone.

Hermione blushed, forgetting her cover story. "Well, that would eventually happen." She said, trying to recover, "But for now, I am just learning from Cousin Adam to properly run a household."

Gabriele felt a surge of hope, "Then would you mind if I came to call on you?"

Hermione felt torn. She felt a strong connection to Gabriele, but she could not lure him on only to have both their feelings hurt when she left. On the other hand, she couldn't keep turning down offers of marriage from other men and their mamas, they would start to talk, and that would be detrimental to Adam and his position within the counsel.

Hermione sighed inwardly and put a grin on her face, "Of course you can, I welcome you attention."

Gabriele was unabashedly happy, he knew there was something mysterious about Hermione, but he didn't care. He saw for himself how much of a caring and warm person she was. If the time came she was ready to open up to him about whatever burden she carried, then he would be there. As for now, he wanted to be the only man courting her.

Hermione looked at the setting sun, "I must be getting back to the house if I am to be ready for tonight's dinner."

"If it wouldn't be problem, I would like to ride with you; to assure you arrive home safely." Gabriele took her small hands in the crook of his arm and walked towards the river where the barges were held.

They rode on the barge to the DeMarsico's house speaking of everything; from the hunt to life in France. They reached to the embankment in no time. Gabriele jumped out to help Hermione out, which she thanked Merlin for as she tripped over her skirts three times.

"Will you be alright to make it inside?" Gabriele asked trying to bite back a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly with her gloves. She turned to enter the house when he called to her from the barge, "I will be back by eight tonight, we will ride together to the palace."

Hermione waved and watched the barge slowly make its way down the Thames to where his family was staying. What was she going to do with this situation?


	8. A Moment in Time Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello all! I hope your new year was a great one, and I hope you are keeping with your resolutions! I am going to try and upload chapters more frequently, at least once a month.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione made her way to her room in a daze. She didn't even notice Marie was already there lying on her bed reading an old spell book.

Marie looked up grinning, "Have a nice ride?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, ignoring the question, "You apparated?"

She closed the book and hopped off the bed, "I had to. Our barge went missing." Marie was dying to know the details, but she knew how much of a private person Hermione was. She decided to sneak into her room and patiently wait for her, then pounce for details.

Hermione turned several colors, "He accompanied me home…" she paused to take her gloves off, "that was it."

Marie sighed and threw herself back on the bed, "Hermione, you are killing me."

She laughed and threw the gloves at the melodramatic girl, "I'm just giving you a hard time. He asked to call on me; I don't know exactly what it means."

Marie beamed, "It means he wants to marry you!"

Hermione started blankly at Marie, that couldn't be right. "That can't be right."

Her smile faltered. It was so easy for forget Hermione was not of this time. "Please do not faint on me!"

"I'm not going to faint, Marie." Hermione grumbled, "I have faced worse things in my life."

Marie sighed thankfully. They both changed into their robes and sat on the bed; they waited for the servants to bring in the gowns that would be worn for the night's feast. "He wants to court you with the greater reward being marriage!"

Hermione shook her head in disagreement, "You know that I can't marry; as soon as Hogwarts reopens I must go there to find a way to get home!"

"Hermione, did you ever think this was your fate?" she replied softly, tracing the delicate flowers stitched onto her robe. "It is all too coincidental." She turned to face Hermione after rejecting a pretty yellow gown, "You found me and my family, you fit in perfectly within the court, nobody has dared to ask a question about your past and now you found a man that you have feelings for. And don't even bother hiding the fact you have feelings for him." Marie interrupted Hermione, placing a finger in the air.

"I don't belong here, Marie." Hermione said in the pleading voice, "I _need_ to go back. I have a life, and friends, and my job! All these things I worked for, almost died for, I have to go back!"

Marie wanted to choke her, she was going to give up a perfectly good life here, she would want for nothing! "I can't say I understand your choice, Hermione, but I will support you."

She smiled thankfully before she caught sight of a beautiful blue creation from the corner of her eye. "Oh, I love that one!"

Marie pulled a sour face, "Beh, blue."

__

Promptly at eight, Gabriele was ready to take Hermione to the Palace without the escort of her family. Little did she know this was a massive move forward in the direction to having a relationship with each other. By arriving without the escort of her family, Gabriele was laying his claim to her. They made their way to the palace in comfortable silence, only speaking to compliment each other on their attire.

The couple reached to the palace and was announced loudly, much to Hermione's chagrin. She did notice right away the most peculiar stares; the men stared daggers while their women panted like dogs in heat after Gabriele. She could only smile tightly, the atmosphere felt very uneasy.

Gabriele on the other hand was ecstatic. He accompanied his parents to England just to bear witness to the marriage between this English Queen and the Spanish Prince; he didn't expect to find a love interest.

"Care for a glass of wine?" He asked her, signaling a servant.

"I would love to." She smiled up at him. Looking around the room, she couldn't help but feel the stares of everyone, including the Queen boring into her soul. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "Why are we getting so much attention?"

Gabriele grinned, "At the risk of sounding like a pompous cad, I am quite the eligible bachelor. When word got around to all the mamas that a very marriageable son of a Duke was coming to the English court, I sent a few tongues wagging."

Hermione linked her arm in his and laughed, "You do sound like a pompous cad. What does that have to do with me?"

They walked around the dance floor, through the gaming room to the gardens outside. It was one of Hermione's favorite places. "Hermione, you can not deny there is a connection between the both of us. I feel like I have known you all my life."

Hermione could only shake her head, "Gabriele, I will not lie, I do feel a strong attraction towards you, but it is not to reason you think. I can not bear to hurt you." She got up and started to walk towards the Hall, "This was a mistake."

Gabriele shot up and grabbed her arm, "Please, I am a grown man, have faith that I can handle the truth."

She signed, "It is not something I can speak of." She looked around at the other couples walking in the romantic gardens, "Let us just enjoy the night."

He would not be deterred, "Then tomorrow, ride with me to the Great Park; we will have a chance to speak privately without doing damage to your reputation."

Hermione bit her lip, "I cannot, and you must respect my privacy in this matter Gabriele, please." She was practically pleading with him; she did not know how long she would be able to keep her defenses up. The longer she spent with Gabriele, the more her feelings grew. It didn't help she was extremely attracted to him; he could thank his great, great grandson for that.

Gabriele clenched his teeth; he was determined to break through whatever wall she put around herself. Why couldn't she see how much of a perfect match they were for each other? "Please Hermione, who better to trust than me?"

She closed her eyes, and let out a long slow breath. He was persistent; she had to give that to him. "Before I agree to anything, you _must_ accept if I choose not to disclose something; it is for the best."

He nodded eagerly, "So tomorrow, I will call on you at the noon hour?"

She let the anxiety go and smiled, "It's a date."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I apologize, my English is quite good, but there are some words that I do not remember, what is a _date_?"

She giggled and pulled him towards the maze, "I will explain tomorrow."

They walked around the maze, not really caring where they ended up. Gabriele did most of the talking, as there was a limit to what Hermione could say without giving her entire story away. He spoke of his childhood château in the south of France, his extended family, and some other adventures he experienced while on his travels to Italy, Spain and Algiers.

"Traveling with muggles was the worst. I have a few very good friends that are muggles, but honestly, never again!" he exclaimed, sitting on a bench somewhere within the maze.

Hermione paused; she wondered if this was the beginning of what would be the Malfoy legacy, "Why?"

"Traveling with them was very slow. When traveling with my cousins, a simple apparition spell and in but a moment we are half way across Europe. With my muggle associates, we had to take a ship to Algiers; I got the worst case of sea sickness." He turned his mouth down in distaste.

She laughed, "I can not imagine you, the perfect courtier and I must say, one of the most elegant men a court bent over the ship's railing with sickness."

He grimaced, "It was disgusting reality for me."

She laughed harder and stood from the bench, "We should be getting back, the rest of the family will be wondering where we are."

"I am sure Marie is hoping we would have eloped by now." He teased and was pleased to see her blush becomingly.

"Marie is a young girl in love with the thought of being in love." Hermione replied dryly.

He threw her a side smile and continued walking. They found their way out the maze quickly enough and were immediately found by Marie who looked very pleased. "Well, hello cousin." She threw a glance at Gabriele and liked very much what she saw there.

Hermione shook her head, "Goodnight cousin, you look quite beautiful."

Marie did a quick spin; her gorgeous iridescent salmon colored gown sparkled in the full moon light. "An original design by _moi_."

Gabriele grinned, "Votre francias est impressionnant." Hermione smiled at him, he teased Marie by calling her French impressive.

"J'ai beaucoup de talents!" Marie quipped back; she was a woman of many talents.

He laughed loudly; the sound carrying across the gardens and caught the very malicious eyes of Claire deBeaumont who was running errands for the Queen. It was to be her punishment from that old cow the Lady DeMarsico for wandering off alone with young Lord Charles. Claire could not stand both mother and daughter; they were both so perfect in the Queens eyes, they could never do any wrong. Then, there was that cousin of hers that looked a little too acquainted with her Gabriele.

She couldn't say she fully regretted breaking off her betrothal to Gabriele. The marriage to that old man left her with more money that she and her family ever had in their lives. How was she supposed to predict that the elder Lord Mallenfoia would pull some miraculous military stunt that would cause him to gain the Dukedom? She silently fumed; she would have been a Duchess if it were not for her mother's constant social scheming. She would have been able to wear purple and ermine; everyone would have to call her "Your Grace".

She continued to stare hatefully towards the happy group until she realized the Queen was waiting for her blasted prayer book. With a final glare she turned and walked away, her head filled with hateful thoughts.

"Goodness, she is finally gone." Marie grimaced, staring at the place behind Hermione and Gabriele where Claire stood.

Hermione turned around, but saw no one, "Who?"

Gabriele sighed, "Claire?"

Marie nodded her jaw tight. She could not stand to be around that little upstart. If it were not for the fact that she would be putting her entire family in danger, she would have called Claire out for a duel already.

Hermione shrugged and turned towards Gabriele, "Shall we all go in? I am positively starving."

Putting her hand in the crook of his arm, he led her into the Great Hall. Marie hung back, not wanting to intrude on their moment. Her full lips turned into a smile; Hermione was completely oblivious to the fact that she was falling in love with Gabriele.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well...don't kill me. I do have great reasons for why I haven't updated in months. First of all, I got married, so that took up the bulk of my 2010 trying to plan a wedding. Now, I'm preggers! So I have been sick as a dog. I want to get back into the swing of this story, so I have to read everything over, and start my notes and research from scratch. I had this chapter finished before my madness started, so I hope you enjoy. Please review, to let me know if you like the direction the story is going, the characters and what not. I know a few people were saying that I should have this story listed as Hr/OC, but patience is a virtue! Draco will be back!**

The next day, Nancy woke Hermione around the 10 in the morning, giving her enough time to bathe, eat and dress. She was nervous; she didn't know what she was going to tell Gabriele. Should she tell him the truth? Should she lie? At this point, did it matter? The marriage between Phillip and Queen Mary was a few weeks away, and there was no word yet as to when Hogwarts would be reopened.

Soon after her wonderful bath, Marie came bounding into her room with a pretty green day dress. "You simply must wear this!"

After doing some minor adjustments to the dress, Marie sat Hermione down and fixed her hair. She decided to leave it down and loose about her shoulders, letting the natural waves fall where they please. Marie picked up a piece of silk scented with vanilla essence and ran it over Hermione's entire head.

"There, he will not be able to resist you now." Marie replied, folding the silk and placing in back in its box.

Hermione sighed, "Because that is exactly what I need right now."

Marie ignored her comment and continued on, "He should be here at any moment; that is a great quality in a man."

It was Hermione's turn to completely ignore Marie, "I think I am going to skip court tonight, I am exhausted."

They were interrupted when their majordomo, Franklin, announced Gabriele was waiting in the front room for Hermione. Marie gave Hermione a conspiratorial smile and bounded from the room. By the time Hermione gave herself a once-over in the polished looking glass, Marie was deep in conversation with Gabriele which was instantly cut off the moment she walked into the room.

"You all could be a little less obvious about telling secrets you know." Hermione teased, fixing the scented leather gloves on her small hands.

Marie had the good graces to blush before excusing herself, leaving Gabriele and Hermione alone. Not wanting make her feel uneasy, he kept his demeanor friendly. What he really wanted to do was sweep her up and kiss those irresistible lips.

He offered his arm, "Are we ready?"

Hermione smiled, nodded and took his arm. Everything about him screamed Draco; it was still hard for her to wrap her mind around it. She didn't know what she would have done if his father and mother also looked like Lucias and Narcissa, they would really thoughts her daft. It was years since the war ended, and publically the Malfoys repented there muggle hating ways, but Hermione still could not stomach being around him.

They walked out the house into the front where two beautiful horses were being held by the DeMarsico's men at arms.

Gabriele approached a sweet chestnut colored mare, "This is Isis. You will never find a gentler horse." He took the reigns from the man at arms and walked her to where Hermione stood, out of earshot, "She was magically bred for ladies of nobility. They read emotions and fear very well, she is a good girl." He patted the horse's nose lovingly and helped Hermione mount her.

Immediately, Hermione felt an overwhelming calm sweep over her, and she was no longer worried about falling off and completely embarrassing herself. "She is beautiful Gabriele, does your family breed them?"

Gabriele mounted his deep brown stallion, Aramis, who was Isis's father. "Aramis was gifted to me by my father when I was old enough to ride. We have only started breeding these calmer horses with Aramis' grandfather Garin."

They left the house and rode to a large park which was meant for nobility only. It was a place see and be seen. No one walked through those gates without being given the once over by the court gossips, and today would be no different. Fans went a flutter when the young Lord Mallenfoia and Lady Granger entered the park without a proper escort! Either she was nothing but a harlot or the young Lord intended on making her his wife. The jealous mamas that rode around in their carriages parading their daughters prayed feverishly it was not the latter.

Hermione looked around the well manicured park, "This place is so beautiful, I have not had a chance to do much since I arrived here."

"Neither have I." he replied, "It has been house to barge to court and back again." They followed a path that led them away from prying ears, but kept within everyone's sight. The last thing he wanted to do was stain Hermione's reputation.

Hermione turned to look at him, "Tell me about your life in France."

He smiled and shook his head, "We have ample time to talk about me, please, tell me about your life."

She sighed, "What is it would you like to know?" This was one conversation she wished she could get out of.

"Where are you really from?" He tried to keep the eagerness from his voice.

She didn't know where to start, "I am not from this time." She started, she stole a quick glace to gauge his reaction, when she saw he looked didn't look horrified, she continued. "I am from the year 2008, transported by an ancient incantation I stumbled across. I saw everything unbuild around me, it was so terrifying. I threw myself to the floor and hoped for the best. When everything was done, I was in the forest behind Hampton Court where I luckily found Marie. After some convincing on my part, Marie took me to her home where I have been staying as a cousin to Adam."

He took in the information slowly, not wanting to believe it. This had to be some sort of jest. But there were too many signs to deny. She was so uncomfortable around horses; her gowns always look like they are at war with her body and the bold and sure way she spoke showed a lack of proper noble upbringing. Not that there was anything wrong with that, quite the opposite. These young girls were born to look pretty, be silent and make babies.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked after a long while of silence. She should have just kept her stupid mouth shut!

"I am fine." He replied, trying to snap out of his stupor. "It is a hard concept to get my mind around."

Hermione stopped her horse, "I shouldn't have told you."

He turned around to face her, "Please, don't ever feel you ever need to hide anything from me. I am just surprised is all."

"This has been so hard for me." She started, letting out her frustrations, "I constantly have to walk on eggshells here to make sure I don't change something in the future. One little interference from me could cause havoc in my time"

"I understand now." He muttered to himself in which he thought was a low voice.

Hermione turned to look at him, "Understand what?"

"Hermione," he started, "you have to know how much I am attracted to you. It is something that I can not help. From the moment I saw you; I have been drawn to you." He stopped to make sure no one was around and was within hearing distance. "I was speaking to Marie about my plight. I asked her how I could go about winning your heart. Was there someone else? I would do anything, but now I understand."

She nodded, "I risk changing the future of your entire family."

He stopped his horse and grabbed Hermione's hand in his, "I do not care. This is not fake; this is not something that can be ignored."

She tried to pull her hand away but he held them tight, "Please, if you only knew how much this would change-" she stopped herself but it was too late.

Gabriele stared at her, "You know my family?"

She let a long breath, "No." She lied. "Somewhat. Not too well, really."

He smirked, "You are a horrendous liar."

Hermione laughed uneasily, "Your family is well known." She started, carefully thinking before speaking, "An old, pureblood family. I went to school with your great grandson, Draco. Nice guy, nice family."

He pressed his lips, "I believed up until you said 'nice guy, nice family'."

She didn't mean to laugh, but this entire situation was ridiculous, "Truthfully, your family is a huge lot of snobs. I did not get along with them till recently. But enough about that, you have to know that I plan on returning back to my own time."

"Go back?" asked confused, "Why?"

Hermione gave him a sad look, 'Gabriele, this is not my time; the DeMarsicos are not my family. I have a life to get back to."

He was floored, "How do you plan on doing that?"

She bit her lip, she didn't like hurting anyone, "As soon as Hogwarts reopens, I am going to meet with the Headmaster and try and work out a way to return."

He didn't know what to say. He could not beg her to stay, that would be unfair to her. "When will that be?"

She explained it wouldn't be for a while as the Headmaster was waiting to see what the Queen's marriage to Phillip would do to the country. These muggles were very serious about their method of worship.

He felt a small ray of hope. "You have some time before you are able to even research a way to get back to your time. In the interim just enjoy your time here."

"I shouldn't, I can't risk-" she started when he interrupted her.

"Hermione, have you ever thought that you may never get back? How lucky are to even be alive? What if that spell left you in the middle of the sea floor?" He was agitated; he selfishly didn't want her to go back.

"I honestly have not thought about it because I am determined to go home." She paused, "That is why I have been reluctant encourage your feelings."

"It could well be months before you are able to return." He spoke more to himself than to Hermione, "Then there will be a period of research before even coming up with the correct and safe way to transport yourself back."

Maybe there was a chance of convincing her that she belonged here, with him.

"I am willing to wait as long as possible, but I am going to find my way home." She said tightly. Taking a hint, he changed the subject asking about the future.

"What about now? Do you know what will happen when they marry?" Being from France this marriage was not exactly the best for his country.

Hermione looked about; there were a few people riding in carriages rudely staring but nobody within earshot. "Well, according to my Muggle history books this marriage will go off without hitch, everything will go according to plan. Mary will get pregnant twice with phantom pregnancies."

She stopped when she saw he looked confused. "Phantom pregnancies happen when a women has such a great need to be with child that her body develops all the signs of being pregnant but in reality there is no child to be born. " Hermione explained quickly.

He looked completely surprised that such a thing could happen, but he did not want to interrupt. "Unfortunately, in my time, she is known as Bloody Mary because of the many people yet to be hung, burned at the stake, and beheaded all in the name of Catholicism. I can not recall the exact time, but she will not be monarch for long." Hermione finished with her voice barely in a whisper. It was high treason, punishable by death to even think the death of the Queen.

"If it were not for the fact that we are wizards I would call you a bold faced lair. With no heir, who will take the throne of England?" Gabriele wondered idly.

Hermione smiled, "Elizabeth Tudor." She hoped that in her time here she would get to see the Lady Elizabeth. Hermione studied extensively on the Tudor era of England, they were a very interesting family.

"Of course, she will have her share of trails to go through, but to us Elizabeth's reign was known to us as England's Golden Age." They continued to talk in length about the world now and the world yet to come. She spoke of the advancement of magic and briefly about Lord Voldermort. By the time they were finished, the sun was setting, splashing the sky with colors of red, orange, yellow and purple.

The couple made their way out of the park back to the DeMarsico's home, "I really had a wonderful time."

"Not as much as I." Gabriele turned to look at her, "I want to thank you for sharing your life with me this afternoon."

Hermione blushed, "I must warn you to never speak of what I told you today. I risk changing the time where I am from by telling you about it."

He reached across her horse and held her hand, bringing it lightly to his lips, "Your secrets are safe with me."

All around them, envious eyes looked upon them with scorn. Who was this little upstart coming out of nowhere and stealing one of the most eligible bachelors in France!

Hermione looked around, "I think we should be retiring to our respective houses, the sun is beginning to set."

Gabriele nodded in agreement and guided her out the park. It was a wonderful day, and he was not quick to let it end just yet. "Hermione, would it be terribly forward of me to ask you to dine with me tonight?"

Her heart gave a little leap of joy, which she quickly suppressed, "Of course, should I invite the DeMarsicos as well?"

He shook his head in the negative and smiled, Hermione almost melted on her horse. "While riding around I came upon a very small, tidy inn with some of the best food I've tasted in all of England." He found that the meals prepared in Hampton Hall were too heavy sauced or the meats were past their prime. "I would love to share dinner with you."

Hermione bit her lip as they trotted towards the DeMarsico's house. Quite frankly, it would be the worst thing for her to do; leading him on…but a huge part of her did not want this day to end. "I do not see why we can't share a _friendly_ meal together."

Gabriele smirked at her emphasis on the word _friendly_, "You are going to make this extremely difficult, aren't you?" Hermione laughed out loud, sending a shiver down his spine, "Fine then, consider me your insistent suitor!"


End file.
